RWBY Winters Fury
by rekr ori'kad
Summary: The World of remnant is a little different in this timeline. Atlas secluded itself from the rest of the world after the Faunus revolutions, but now it has opened it's borders once again, allowing commerce with Vale and it's allies. Meanwhile the staff of Beacon prepares for the next year, which will certainly be interesting considering their new students...


Pyrrha stepped through the open doorway, a bloody trail followed her as she clung to her wounded side. As soon as she left the doorway she was met with a contingent of white armored Atlesian storm troopers. Their rifles were raised and trained on her the moment she came into view. Though her shield arm hung limply at her side, Pyrrha tightened her grip on her spear, readying herself for one last fight. A white haired Atlesian officer held up his hand, motioning for the soldiers to stop.

"You have saved many of my people from that madman." The man said with a thick accent, "So I will let you go this time," he paused and Pyrrha nodded grateful for the reprieve, "what will you do now, Huntress of Vale?" Pyrrha regarded the man for a brief moment.

"I will do what a huntress does," she answered, "I will protect the people who cannot protect themselves." The officer nodded to her and stepped aside to allow her to pass the group and walk into the sunset.

"Farewell, Pyrrha Sokin." he said.

"CUT!" at the sound of the directors voice Pyrrha stopped walking. Quickly two stagehands ran to grab the spear and shield props from her. "That was great people! First time go!" At this declaration all the actors playing the atlesian soldiers began taking off their helmets and clapping each other on the back in congratulations. The actor playing the Atlesian officer took off his own hat to allow his canine ears to return to their original position.

"Few." He said, all presence of his previous accent missing. "That's good." he looked over to the red haired girl who was still next to him. "It's been a pleasure working with you Pyrrha," he said while offering his hand.

"Likewise, Einz" Pyrrha replied with a smile.

"So now that the show's over what's next for Pyrrha Nilkos?" Einz asked.

"Well," Pyrrha began, "I'm retiring from the movie industry, I'm going to go study in Vale to become an actual huntress."

"Really?" Einz asked, when Pyrrha nodded he continued, "Well then, good luck."

"Thank you, I'll do my best." Pyrrha said. At this point the director came over.

"Good job Einz, thanks for helping out with the last few episodes." the director said.

"No problem, my kids love the show, so to see daddy on it will be great for them." Einz replied, "speaking of which I should be getting home so I can have some time with them."

"Goodbye!" Pyrrha called out as he walked away, to which he turned and waved in response.

"So, Pyrrha," the director's voice pulled Pyrrha back to the current conversation, "You're sure you won't change your mind about the going away party?"

"I'm sure," Pyrrha said with a smile, "I appreciate my thought, but we are cutting it pretty close to enrollment already, so I can't delay my flight tomorrow."

"I figured you'd say that." He said somewhat remorsefully, "Here, I've got something for you." at that he reached behind himself and pulled out, Milo and Akouo.

"I thought we weren't allowed to take things off set?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well we're not." The director said with a smile while handing the shield and spear combo to Pyrrha. They were heavy, far heavier than the props Pyrrha carried around on set.

"What-?"

"They're real deal weapons based off of the ones you've gotten used to on set." The director answered, "We figured they'd serve you better at Beacon than any store bought weapon."

"I don't know what to say…" Pyrrha said, "Thank you, this means so much." The director smiled.

"Don't mention it, the entire cast pitched in to get it for you," He then grew more serious, "Just promise me you'll be safe."

"Don't worry I will."

000000000000000

Yang shifted the rucksack on her back as she opened the mailbox outside her house.

'_Please let it be here, please let it be here'_ she thought to herself as she rifled through the envelopes inside, until she found the envelope she was looking for.

"YES!" she said as she grabbed out the envelope with a Beacon Academy emblem on it. Her elation was paused when a second envelope carrying the same emblem fell out.

"Huh?" Yang said as she picked up the second envelope and found that both held her address as the destination, "Musta' made a mistake, oh well." She tucked both envelopes into her field jacket and walked into her house once more excited for the new year at Beacon.

"Yang can you come in here please?" Yang heard her father call out from the family room.

"Dad, you're home?" She said in confusion as she walked into the living room. As the General in charge of Vale's military forces he often wouldn't be home for much of the time, and being home this early in the day was almost unheard of. The site that greeted Yang upon entering the living room was even more strange however. Her father sat on one couch, still in his fatigues from work, her ever elusive uncle Qrow sat at the other couch with a young girl she didn't recognize. The girl appeared to be younger than her, maybe a year or two, she had dark red hair, strange silver eyes that reminded her of... something. She wore a black t-shirt, cargo pants, boots, and a tattered red cloak.

"Hiya uncle Qrow," Yang said after a moment, "What's going on?"

"Yang this is Ruby," Her dad motioned to the young girl sitting next to Qrow, "She's going to be staying with us until Beacon starts." Yang turned to the girl sitting there.

"Well then, I'm Yang." Yang said as she stuck her hand out to the girl, who looked at her, then at her hand, then at her again.

"Yes, the General said so." The girls voice was flat and very thick with an Atlesian accent. Yang awkwardly lowered her hand, wondering the whole while what her uncle had gotten her into. The girl however seemed to notice that something was off and turned towards Qrow.

"Dos meer Zvetite?" She asked in what Yang vaguely recognized as Atlesian.

"Da, Nein Fraughten." Qrow answered just as fluently in Atlesian. Qrow claimed to be just a regular huntsman, but Yang knew that he worked somewhere within the Valean intelligence community. The realization suddenly hit Yang as she rounded on her father.

"Does this mean the rumors are true?" Yang asked, "Has the Iron Blizzard cleared?!" The Iron Blizzard referenced Atlas' isolationist imperialism philosophy that they had operated under since the time of the Faunus revolutions.

"Yeah it hasn't hit the news here yet, but Chancellor Cordovin was taken out in a coup," Qrow answered, "the new Chancellor wants to return Atlas to the old Mantellian ways."

"Yang can you take Ruby to go get settled in?" her dad asked, "Qrow and I have things we need to take care of today, she can stay in the guest bedroom." Yang nodded.

"Sure," She turned to the redhead, "C'mon Rubes let's get you settled in."

000000000000000

**A/N: okay, so this is something that I've been working on for a while now. (pretty much every military training exercise that I haven't had a computer or my notes for stories on) and I decided that since I'm on a military exercise where I have a computer, I'd transcribe it and post it. It's heavily an AU think Atlas as Russia, and Vale as the US during the end of the cold war, but still RWBY.**

**Atlesian Language**

"**Dos Meer Zvetite?"= "did I mistep?"**

"**Da, Nein Fraughten."="Yes, don't worry."**


End file.
